Scary Fanfic
by icie1
Summary: Think Scooby Doo, Clue, and Scary Movie shoved in a blender. Then add some GW, and you get Scary Fanfic.


Scaryfanfic

I do not own gundam wing, scooby doo, or any scary movies. I couldn't bring myself to make Quatre a full vampire!! I mean, gah! He's too sweet!! Anyway...Enjoy!!   
  
  
  
It all started late at night when Wufei's bed began shaking.  
  
Duo yelled pounding on the wall. Shut up!! We're all trying ta sleep here!!   
  
Duo growled and layed back on his bed, groaning in frustration as the shaking noise continued. He pulled a pillow over his head and nuzzled into Heero's shoulder. Suddenly they heard Quatre scream. Heero and Duo were out of bed and In Wufei's room in seconds. What they saw shocked them. Wufei was sitting on his bed, looking slightly green, as his bed bounced up and down. Quatre had reason to look shocked, as Wufei wasn't moving. The four pilots rushed over the bed and sat on it, finally making the shaking stop. Trowa sighed in relief, then gasped as Wufei made a croaky-growl like noise.   
  
What the hell? Duo asked staring at Wufei. Wufei's eyes rolled back into his head and he hissed. Quatre wrinkled his nose as the room filled with a unpleasant odor. Wufei started laughing in a strange voice.   
  
Quatre asked. What's going on?   
Wufei isn't here. He answered. I am.  
Quatre said, backing away and standing close to Trowa who looked ready to run at any moment. Who are you?  
Wufei, rather Nataku moaned. Suddenly, Wufei's body jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, crab walk style.  
  
Duo cried. I so did not need to see that!  
Let's go find him. Heero said and went after Wufei's body.   
  
When they found him he was on the stairs. He looked at them then hissed and blood poured out of his mouth. Quatre screamed and buried his face in Trowa's shoulder. This was going to be a long night.   
  
  
  
Several hours later they had successfully tied Wufei's body down to his bed. He layed on his back making croak like moan noises at them. Heero stepped forward, his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
Why have you taken over Wufei's body.   
  
Wufei's eyes looked at Heero for a moment, then he spit green slime onto Heero. Heero calmly walked out of the room, but they could clearly hear him retching in the bathroom. Nataku laughed in that guttural voice.   
  
There has to be something we can do! Quatre cried, wanting to help his friend.   
  
Heero walked into the room and stood next to Duo. Duo looked at him.   
  
You okay?   
  
Heero nodded. Duo thought for a moment as they watched Wufei's body writhe on the bed, then he yelped and jumped, turning to look at Heero.   
  
Duo gasped, rubbing his butt. This is really not the time or place to be fooling around!  
It wasn't me! Heero said staring at his hand. I swear! My hand moved on it's own!   
  
Duo raised and eyebrow.   
  
Yeah, right. He scoffed. You're hand just moved by itse--   
  
Duo's comment was interrupted by Quatre's squeak as Heero groped him.   
  
Quatre squealed. Trowa! Heero's touching my no-no spot!!!   
  
Heero glared at his hand.   
  
Let go!! He yelled at it. Trowa glared at Heero's hand and told it to let go of Quatre's no-no spot because he was the only person allowed to touch his no-no spot. The hand finally did. Trowa hugged Quatre, while glaring daggers at Heero who looked apologetic. Heero looked at Duo. I told you!! I can't control it!!   
  
Duo thought for a moment then ran out of the room, coming back in with a large, black, leather bound book. The others, minus Wufei, looked at the book curiously.   
  
What's that? Trowa asked.  
It's the Big Book of Evil Things©. Duo said setting on the dresser and opening. Several moths flew out of the book. Duo flipped through the pages, then yelled pointing at something.   
  
Heero, your right hand has become possessed by the devil.  
The others shrieked.  
It's something called an idle hand. Duo continued slapping Heero's hand awayfrom his crotch, then flipped a few more pages. Hmmm...it doesn't say how to get rid of it, but it says how to save Wufei!  
Quatre asked eagerly.  
We have to perform an exorcism.   
Yay!! We can save Wufei! Quatre cheered. All we have to do is perform an exorcism!!   
  
He paused for a moment.   
  
How do we perform an exorcism?   
  
Duo read the book.   
  
It doesn't say... Duo glared at the book. Damnable thing!  
Why not call a church and have one performed? Trowa asked.  
That's perfect! Duo said and ran over to the phone.  
Oh, Trowa! Quatre gushed, making Trowa blush. You're so smart.   
  
Duo walked back over, The churches won't do it. But I called Howard and he says he knows how. He said he'd be over in the morning.   
  
They all gave a relieved sigh.   
  
He said there were a few thing's that he would need though. Duo continued.  
What kind of things?  
Well, a crucifix for starters.  
We have one in the attic! Quatre said and went off to get it.  
Now all we have to do is wait.   
  
They walked out of Wufei's room and out into the hallway in time to hear a thud. They saw that Quatre had fallen out of the attic. They ran over to him, he  
seemed somewhat paler than before.   
  
Trowa called. Are you okay?   
  
Quatre looked up at them dizzily.   
  
I'm fine... He gasped. Oh, no!! I left the crucifix with the creepy caped man in the attic.   
  
They all stared for a moment.   
  
Duo asked.  
Quatre answered, standing up, and falling back down. He wasn't very nice. He bit me.  
...Bit you? Duo asked warily, ignoring Heero's hand rubbing his butt.  
  
Quatre nodded and pointed to his neck.  
  
Right there.  
  
They looked and saw two little red marks.  
  
Oh, shit! Heero gasped trying to pull his hand off Duo.  
Trowa started. That man was a vampire!  
  
Quatre's eyes widened.  
  
Oh, no!! He gasped. You mean I'm one of those vampire people now?  
Looks that way. Duo sighed. Wonderful! First Wu-man get's possessed by his wife, next Heero get's his hand possessed and it won't stop frisking me, then Quatre's a vampire. Any one else have a secret they'd like to reveal?  
  
Trowa looked uneasy for a moment then nodded. He looked at the other pilots fearfully and whispered:  
  
I see dead people...  
  
Duo stared at him, then promptly fainted.   
  
  
  
When they had gone to get the crucifix they found a pile of dust around it, and concluded that Quatre had killed him. Howard arrived earlier than expected. The doorbell rang as Heero and Trowa left the attic. They ran down the stairs and saw that Quatre had answered the door, cheerfully greeting Howard. They gasped, as the sunlight poured into the room, covering Quatre....and nothing happened to him.   
  
Trowa gasped. How can you...?   
How are you...? Heero continued.   
  
Quatre turned and smiled at them, shutting the door.   
  
I don't know. He said.   
Howard said. 'Tis a very strange thing...'tis called the half vampire...'tis very rare.  
You mean he's only a little bit vampire? Heero asked.  
  
Howard nodded then continued telling them about it.  
  
He is not undead. He is still living and does not need blood to survive...but he does have fangs.  
  
Howard grabbed Quatre's head and opened his mouth to reveal two sharp little fangs.   
  
Aren't they such cute little things!! Howard cooed. Quatre rubbed his jaw when Howard let go.   
  
You mean I'm still human? Quatre asked.   
  
Howard nodded. Then told him that he would have to learn how to retract his fangs. Trowa sighed in relief for his love, as Duo walked down the stairs.   
  
Hey, Howard. He said. Wanna see Wufei?   
  
Howard nodded, and followed them upstairs. He gasped when he saw Wufei. He was even more green today and when he saw them he started groaning. Howard walked around the bed nodding and taking in Wufei's condition.   
  
Well...never have I seen such a condition as this...but I will try my very best to help him.   
  
He motioned for the pilots to leave and locked the door after they had left.   
  
  
  
Around noon Relena and Dorothy came to visit them. They walked into the kitchen and were greeted with a strange sight. Heero sat next to Duo glaring at his duct tape covered right hand, while Duo shakily drank some tea. Trowa leaned against the counter next to Quatre who was sitting on the counter looking contemplatively at an orange.   
  
What's going on? Dorothy asked them. Where's Wufei?  
Wufei is upstairs tied to his bed while Howard performs an exorcism. Quatre chirped happily to them. He's possessed by his dead wife.  
  
Dorothy and Relena looked shocked, then even more so as Quatre bit the orange and sucked out all the juice in it. Trowa smiled at Quatre.  
  
Quatre's half vampire now. Trowa stated. He doesn't drink blood or die in sunlight. The only vampire trait he has is fangs.  
  
Duo made a whimpery noise at the table. Relena walked over and rubbed his shoulders.   
  
What's wrong?   
  
Duo burst into tears.   
  
I'm so stressed out!!! He wailed. Not only is Wufei possessed and Quatre a vampire, but Trowa can see dead people and Heero's got an idle hand!!   
  
Duo buried his face in his arms and sobbed. Heero tried to comfort him, his hand finding it's way into Duo's pants.   
  
He's had a rough night. Heero said petting Duo's hair.  
Dorothy was getting some ice for Duo's head, when the refrigerator tipped over and squashed her. Relena gasped and fell to her knees on the floor.  
  
She screamed.   
  
She sobbed, as the others just stared at what happened.   
  
Oh, dear. Quatre said, sighing as Duo sobbed harder.   
  
  
  
After they had gotten the kitchen cleaned up and put back in order, they moved to the living room. Relena was still in hysterics, so Trowa went to get her some ice. Trowa had been gone for only a moment when they heard him scream. They ran into the kitchen and saw Trowa pressed against the wall. Quatre hurried over to him.   
  
What is it?   
  
Trowa stared ahead, he looked as though he had seen a ghost. He pointed in front of him.   
  
She's standing right there...   
  
Quatre and the others looked where he pointed confused. There was no one there.   
  
  
Trowa whispered, trembling.   
  
Relena perked up and gasped Dorothy's name. Suddenly in the middle of the kitchen Dorothy appeared. Trowa turned and buried his face in Quatre's shoulder. Relena sighed happily and hugged Dorothy's ghost.   
  
Relena gushed. You're grayish-blue colored!   
I guess this is what color ghosts are supposed to be.  
  
They teens walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, Relena had attached herself to Dorothy's arm. The room was silent for a moment, then the phone rang making them all jump. Duo stood up, wrenching Heero's hand from his pants.   
  
I'll get it.   
  
  
Howard mumbled some mumbo-jumbo stuff over Wufei and sprinkled him withy fairy dust. Wufei hissed and writhed on the bed. Suddenly, he stiffened and a smoke like form slithered out of his mouth and vanished with a dark hiss.   
  
Ha! Another one saved! Howard cheered as Wufei regained his senses.  
  
  
  
Duo walked into the main hallway and answered the phone.   
  
  
Hello, Duo. Came a raspy voice.  
  
Duo frowned.  
  
Who are you? He asked angrily. How do you know my name?  
I know a lot more about you.   
I...Look I am so not in the mood for prank calls! Duo yelled and hung up the phone. As he was walking away the phone rang again. Duo turned and glared at it then answered it.  
  
What's your favorite scary movie? The voice croaked.   
  
Duo sighed.   
  
My life is my favorite scary movie!  
Came the voice. Why is that?  
Well, lessee, Duo started. Last night my friend get's possessed by his wife, my other friend is a vampire thing, one can see dead people, the other has got a perverted idle hand, one of them is a ghost, and now I'm getting called by an annoying caller! Does that answer your question?   
  
The voice laughed.   
  
My favorite scary movie is Scream. I love all three of the Scream movies.   
  
Duo gave an exasperated sigh, and hung up. He walked away then the phone rang.   
  
Duo screamed into the phone. Stop calling my you little punk!   
  
The line was silent for a moment.   
  
...Sorry...I was just wondering if Relena was at your house? Zechs asked.   
  
Duo's eyes widened.   
  
Ummm...yeah she is... He blushed. Sorry about when I yelled. Some brat's been calling me and it's annoying. I'm very stressed.  
Zechs said. I just wanted to make sure that Relena was safe. Thank you.   
  
The phone clicked signaling silence. Duo turned and walked into the other room, but the phone rang again. Duo picked it up.   
  
What do you want?  
I want to know you favorite scary movie.  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
Don't you have something better to do than bother me?  
How could it be a bother... the voice rasped. Before I called, all you were doing was sitting in the den.  
  
Duo gasped.  
  
How do you know that?  
I'm watching you.  
Yeah, right. Duo said. You just made a lucky guess.  
Oh, really? the voice murmured. Right now, you are standing in the main hall talking to me on the phone...you are also twisting your braid around  
your finger...a sure sign that you're nervous.  
  
Duo looked around.   
  
Where are you?  
Ah ah ah! I can't tell you.  
W-well...I have a boyfriend who'll kill anyone that bothers me.  
Not If I kill him first.  
  
Duo hung up the phone and ran into the living room, hugging Heero.  
  
What's wrong? Heero asked, grabbing onto his wrist to keep his hand from groping Duo. Crank caller. Duo mumbled. Freaked me out.  
  
Heero hugged him. Then they heard a crash from the hallway. They went to check it out and saw Zechs laying on the floor with a knife buried in his chest. Relena screamed and buried her face in Dorothy's ghostly shoulder. They heard a crash from up stairs, and saw Wufei and Howard walking down the stairs.  
  
Quatre cried happily. You're cured!   
  
Wufei nodded. It took Duo less than a minute to fill him in on what had happened.   
  
Wufei said. I suppose we should find the killer.   
  
They nodded.   
  
Let's split up. Heero said.  
Relena cried. That's one of the rules of horror movies.   
  
They looked at her confused. She sighed.   
  
You know how in horror movies the people always do the stupidest things then end up dead, but the hero always manages to survive because the person does certain things?   
  
The others nodded, so she continued.   
  
Well those rules are: Rule number one: You must be a virgin.   
  
They looked at each other and sweatdropped. Then Heero screamed.   
  
We're doomed. Quatre said.  
Oh, my god!!! We're gonna die!! Heero wailed.  
Dun dun dun!! Trowa dunned making the scary music.  
  
Okay, maybe we don't fit that category, but think of the girl in scream. She's not a virgin and she lived. Rule number two: Never, ever split up! And rule number three: Never say, I'll be right back.  
  
Howard coughed, then went to get a beer.   
  
I'll be right back.   
  
They waited for five minutes and when Howard did not return they walked into the billiard room. What they found there was unexpected. Relena screamed  
at the sight of Noin laying on the billiard table, blood pouring from a gun wound on her head.   
  
Oh, god! Relena sobbed. We're all gonna die!   
  
Relena started screaming hysterically. Quatre slapped her.   
  
Calm down! He cried. We're not going to die. We just have figure out who the killer is.   
  
Duo looked around and saw a card next Noin. It was a Clue card. It had the conservatory on it.   
  
Hey, you guys! Duo cried. I found a clue!   
  
The others rushed over and looked at the card.   
  
We're to go to the conservatory. Dorothy said, and lead the way.   
  
  
  
Then they reached the conservatory. Relena screamed...then stopped, blushing.   
  
Oh, there's nothing in here...oopsie.  
Look there! Dorothy cried pointing at another card.  
  
Quatre picked it up.   
  
It's the lounge card! He said. And it was pointing to that passageway!!   
  
They walked through the secret passage and found themselves in the lounge. Relena screamed as she saw an unconcious Treize sitting in a chair holding  
and empty wine glass in his hand.  
  
Trowa picked up another card.   
  
It's the kitchen card!   
  
As they ran to the kitchen the doorbell rang. Quatre opened it. Une was on the other side dressed as a mail person. She flashed a cheerful smile and started dancing.   
  
You've got a singing telegra--BANG!!!   
  
She landed on the ground with a thud. Quatre slammed the door.   
  
Duo yelled. You're not supposed she shoot people!   
  
Heero put his gun away.   
  
He said.   
  
They quickly finished their trek to the kitchen and found the refrigerator door slightly ajar. As Trowa opened it, Duo backed away.   
  
I have a really bad feeling about this. Duo muttered.   
  
Quatre gasped sharply and clutched at his chest.   
  
He screamed.   
Oh, no! Relena gasped. Is it your hear of outerspace?   
  
Quatre shook his head.   
  
No....It's heartburn.   
  
The group calmed down, and then opened the refrigerator door, then Relena let loose a bloodcurdling scream. Howard's body was in there. Duo opened the freezer and found his head.   
  
Quatre squealed, and Trowa gagged.   
  
Wufei found the study card and pointed out the secret passage. They quickly went through it and in the study they found a bunch of people doing the Time Warp. They sweatdropped and backed out of the room. When they were in the hallway, they realized that they didn't know where to go next. Suddenly a hand fell on Wufei's shoulder, making him scream, which caused a chain reaction making every one scream, and Relena, in a fit of terror ran down the hall.   
  
Treize said. I didn't mean to frighten you.  
You're alive. Wufei said in wonder.  
  
Treize looked at him strangely.   
  
Of course I'm alive. He stated. I was just drunkenly passed out.   
  
Quatre suggested that they go and find Relena, so they did.   
  
  
  
Relena ran through the hallway. She knew someone was chasing her. She sobbed as she reached a dead end. She slumped to the floor and looked directlyat the camera, tears streaming down her face. She sniffled, and whispered:   
  
I'm so scared... Her nose dripped onto the camera, and she blacked out.   
  
  
  
They found Relena passed out at the end of the hall. Dorothy woke her up and comforted her.   
  
This is so frustrating! Duo cried. I wish we knew who was doing this!   
  
Treize perked up and grinned.   
  
I know who it is. He said. It's Hi----   
  
Suddenly the lights went out, Relena screamed, then the lights came back on. Treize stood before them staring ahead with dull eyes. Wufei lightly tapped his shoulder, and Treize fell forward with a thud onto the floor. A pair of silver scissors glinted from his back. Relena screamed again, and Quatre saw the card that had fluttered out of Treize's pocket when he fell. It was the library card. They quickly walked to the library, and as they opened the door, Rashid fell forward, he was dead too. Relena screamed and Heero picked up the hall card. They teens dragged Relena away from the library and towards the hall. When they got to the hall they saw the scream killer standing atop the stairs. Relena screamed...and screamed....and screamed....and screame----   
  
Oh, for the love of god! The killer snarled. Shut up!!   
  
Relena stopped screaming and trembled. The killer came walking down the stairs.   
  
Who are you? Duo yelled.  
The killer never tells in the movies. The figure answered. The victim figures it out.   
  
The killer reached the base of the stairs and stopped in front of Duo.   
  
You're my next victim. The killer reached forward and put both hands on Duo's cheeks, then pulled him forward and kissed him. Duo's eyes widened and he screamed into the kiss. When the killer let him go, Duo slumped to the floor, his eyes glazed over.   
  
...H-h-help me.... He whispered weakly gazing at Heero.   
Duo, what happened? Heero asked.   
  
Duo took a deep shuddering breath.   
  
K-k-k-killer b-breath.... Duo gasped an passed out.   
  
Heero's eyes widened.   
  
He screamed clutching Duo to his chest. MY LOVE!!!!   
  
The others sweatdropped.   
  
Quatre said. He's not dead, just passed out.   
  
Heero stopped sobbing and stood up, laying Duo carefully on the ground.   
  
He said then turned to the killer. I know who you are!!   
  
The killer looked surprised.   
  
  
  
Heero nodded and took a deep breath.   
  
You're...Red Herring!!   
  
The other pilots and the killer sweatdropped and Heero blushed.   
  
It was just a guess.  
  
Wufei looked at the killer and saw some black hair sticking out from behind the mask. he stepped closer.   
  
  
  
The other teens gasped.   
  
Wufei said Trowa said in awe.  
Do you know who the killer is, Wufei? Duo asked groggily as he woke up.   
  
Wufei nodded and grabbed the bottom of the killer's mask.   
  
It's none other than...Hilde! And with that Wufei pulled off the mask and revealed Hilde.   
  
She snarled at them.   
  
You medling kids!! she yelled as she as dragged off by the police. You haven't seen the last of meeeeee!!!!   
  
Suddenly Hilde started beeping...beep...beep....beep....beep...beep...   
  
  
Quatre turned off his alarm clock and nestled into Trowa's embrace. Trowa tightened his hold on him.   
  
I had the wierdest dream. Quatre said and told Trowa about it. When he finished Trowa laughed and kissed him.   
  
That certainly was a strange dream. Trowa said. Maybe we shouldn't play clue so late at night.   
  
Quatre giggled. Suddenly the bed in Heero and Duo's room started shaking. Quatre and Trowa both looked at it startled, then they heard Duo moan. For a moment they had thought that one of them was possessed...but what a silly thought, I mean, It was only a dream.....or was it....   
  
  
The End


End file.
